Stef and Lena - One shots
by imnotweirdimgifted
Summary: Oneshots, just family fun. I have never published any fanfiction before so all comments are welcome.


It's funny how suddenly the time flies by and the kids are all grown up and almost on their way to college and now we're here, we build this family based on love and trust and soon we'll be all alone, just me and-…Stef's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand around her waist under the covers and a pair of lips on her bare shoulder, followed by a deep inhale as her wife place her cheek on top of hers.

'Morning' Lena kissed her on the cheek and Stef intertwined their fingers under the covers and placed them on her hip to rest.

'Morning' she smiles as she gives Lena's hand a squeeze.

'How did you sleep?' Lena asked.

Stef turned around in her arms so she was now facing her wife.

'Okay, well better than I usually do' she smiled and Lena brushed a strand of hair away from Stef's eyes.

'What about you?' Lena moved her face closer to Stef's even though Stef didn't think it was possible for them to get any closer.

'Really good' Lena replied, she smiled and placed her lips on Stef's while her left hand moved up and caressed Stef's ribs still under the covers, which sends a shiver down Stef's spine.  
Then she hears a click

'OH! I'm sorry, I just-..' both the women shot up surprised and saw their oldest son with his right hand covering his eyes and his left hand reaching out, they laughed.

'I just wanted to get my laundry', Stef sank back into bed leaning against the frame laughing and Lena looked up from burying her face with her hands.

'It's in the little room' she went

He grabbed it very fast and practically ran out of the room slamming the door. Lena turned to Stef with a giggle and Stef let out a chuckle

'Well that's a way to ruin the mood huh?' Lena moved in closer

'Well, it doesn't have to' she said softly and moved her hand under the covers again to place it on Stef's upper thigh. She moved in close, but Stef pulled back

'What about breakfast? What about the kids?' Lena placed her right hand on Stef's cheek

'Honey, they're old enough to make it themselves, it's okay' Stef laughed and gave in, placing her lips on Lena's

'Okay then, but quick' she giggled

Stef came down to a set breakfast table and all of their kids around it, looking down at their plates.

'Morning babies' Stef said walking to the kitchen counter and proceeded to fill her mug with coffee.  
Most of the kids tried to hold in a laugh as Stef looked out on her children with a confused look on her face. Lena came down the stairs

'good morning my beautiful children' she said as she passed Stef and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek and Jesus burst out laughing which made everyone crack up.

'What's so funny?' Stef asks as she takes a sip of her coffee, Brandon looks up as the only child not laughing with his face as red as a tomato

'It's not' he says and looked back down at his cereal

'Ooooh, now I get it, I get it, I got it' Stef laughs

'I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie' Stef said laughing so hard she had to put her mug on the counter

'Don't be it's hilarious' Jesus chuckled

'Well you didn't see what I saw, so no it was not' Brandon said very sharp and very clear, while scooping a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

'Oh really Jesus? You think it's hilarious huh?' Lena asked and walked over to Stef and put her finger in the belt loop of her Jeans to pull her closer, before Stef could even think about what was going on they were locking lips until all the kids exclaimed all sorts of

'Ew'

'No, stop'

After not as long as Lena would've wanted Stef broke apart laughing with her forehead on Lena's shoulder followed by a

'Okay, okay we get it' from Jesus as half the kids pushed their plates into the center of the table, gesturing they were not hungry anymore. Stef placed a quick kiss on Lena's neck and wiped the tears out of her eyes still laughing a bit.

'Please do not, do that ever again" Mariana said, rubbing her temples.

'Alright, what is everyone up to then, on this fine Saturday?' Stef asked leaning against the counter and continuing her now lukewarm coffee.


End file.
